


The Snap and How The Flames Began.

by Cyber_Grape_aka_Jay



Series: The Snap, and what unfolded [4]
Category: Buzzfeed The Try Guys (Web Series), Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Ms. Marvel (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Unbeatable Squirrel Girl
Genre: Angst, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Canon Divergence - Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Deaf Clint Barton, Demon Shane Madej, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Multiverse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Series, Superpowers, Timelord, kinda short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 06:41:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20861906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyber_Grape_aka_Jay/pseuds/Cyber_Grape_aka_Jay
Summary: The Langs hold the secrets to the beginning.The Langs hold the secrets of the Endgame.The Langs are the First Stone in the Gauntlet.





	The Snap and How The Flames Began.

**Author's Note:**

> What's up? Yeah, I'm sorry The Snap and what was lost isn't finished but I was losing motivation and I was like "No Dammit!"
> 
> So this is what you get.
> 
> Also, I put Thor and Bruce in a relationship because I have an idea for a Oneshot. Kinda just a filler Chapter.
> 
> Also, I have had a bunch more ideas for after the series.  
I think it will be about 10 parts before a sequel series. 
> 
> Enjoy!

“This way.” 13-year-old Cassie Lang says, leading four people to her dad’s old van. 

“Thanks, Miss Lang.” Ms Marvel says. Cassie watches as the one who’s been silent the entire time pulls open the van door and kicks some stuff out. 

“Do you know how this works?” A feminine voice from mystery girl asks. 

“Not really. I was like 8.” Cassie shrugs. The masked figure takes off her steampunk style goggles and face scarf, letting short purpley-blue hair cascade down to her shoulders. 

“Thank you, Miss Lang. I know how hard it must be-”

“Oi Dickhead I got it working!” Mystery girl interrupts the man, as bright lights start sparking around the back of the van. 

“Yes!” Squirrel girl yells, her signature tail hitting Cassie in the face. Two squirrels run forward and, with Ms Marvel's help, the back of the van opens, and Scott Edward Harris Lang flies out of the Quantum realm only to hit a mesh fence. 

“Dad?” Cassie freezes, looking at the man. 

“Cass…” Scott looks at his now thirteen-year-old daughter. He runs over and hugs her as tears are shed by Cassie. “Wait...Where’s Hope?”

~

“Wait what?” Scott yells. 

“Gone...dusted.” Kamala hisses, adjusting her mask when it slips. “Half the universe.”

“Where were the Avengers.”

“Split. Tony Stark was in space with Spider-Man and Doctor Strange, The rest were in Wakanda.”

“Even Hawkeye?”

“Like you. MIA. No one’s heard anything from him. Least to my knowledge.” Ace explains to the best of her ability. 

~

“Three years…” Scott sighs, as his daughter rubs his shoulders. He turns and looks at Cassie. “I assume your living here,” He gestures around his abandoned house. “Cause Jim and Maggie…” Cassie nods. 

“God…”

“I’ve been living with some other girls from school who’ve been orphaned.” Cassie says. “Teachers and others-”

“I-I need a second Cass.” Scott gets up, stumbling upstairs, where he collapses onto a chair. 

“Mr Lang?” Scott looks up and the only man he’s seen. 

“Who are you again?”

“I never mentioned it, don’t worry.” He says, sitting down next to him. “I’m Shane. Shane Madej.”

“Like the guy from Buzzfeed Unsolved?”

“You watch?” 

“Yeah dude, you're hilarious.” Scott looks up at the 6’4 man, who takes off his hood and a black mask. “So it’s true? Everything?”

“Unfortunately.” Shane mumbles. “I’ve lost nearly everyone, but those girls,” Shane gestures downstairs. “They’re so broken from this...and more. I’m so impressed...I’m amazed they’re still able to do this.” Shane says. 

“Why are you doing this?” Scott looks at Shane. 

“I was already planning on murdering Thanos for ki-... Taking my girlfriend and Ryan. Ace just roped me into protecting everyone else.” Shane twiddles his thumbs. “And now, she tells me there’s a way to get them back...and it starts with you.”

~

Ace is outside the small house, processing. It’s a weird feeling, not knowing what’s going to happen, whether a plan will work. It’s weird feeling powerless. Ace glances at her reflection in a window and raises a hand to her jaw. She could almost hear their voices, telling them she looks broken. She has bags under now hazel eyes, cheekbones prominent, new scars and she looks gaunt...haunted. She takes a step inside the house and looks up the stairs at Scott and Shane. Suddenly a pain hits her stomach and she doubles over. Ace screams in pain and begins coughing up blood. A buzz rings in her ears. And with that she falls to the floor, unconscious.

~

Doreen watches as Ace falls to the floor. “What just happened?” Kamala asks.

“I have no idea.” Doreen says, walking towards Ace’s knocked out body. Suddenly she shoots back up, eyes glowing gold. She takes a shaky breath, as her eyes fade to hazel. 

“Mm ‘ine.” She slurs. “Just...drained.”

“Ace?”

“I’m holding back six universes Shane.” She weakly looks up at the 6’4 man. “I don’t know how much longer…”

“It’s killing you?” Kamala asks.

“Six universes, all-powerful. Yes...I think it’s slowly killing me.” Ace says. “We need to kickstart this shit now.”

~

Scott jumps out of the car, feet hitting the gravel. He looks at the camera and waves. “Uh hi, hello? Uh, Avengers? Anyone home? This is Scott Lang. We met a few years ago, at the airport? In Germany? I got really big and I had my mask on. You wouldn't recognize me.”

~

“Is this an old message?” Steve asks, staring at the screen in front of him.”

“_ Ant-Man? Ant-Man, I know you know that.” _

“It's the front gate.” Natasha replies, in shock. Five people jump out the back of the van. Steve recognises one girl as Cassie, who had come to them. She’d screamed for hours. It haunted him.

_ “I need to talk to you guys.” _ Scott turns to the other people. “ _ I don’t think anyone’s here.” _ The second shortest girl looks at the camera. She looks slightly different, more haunted, and now has aqua hair. 

“_ They know. And the gate will open.” _ And Steve opens the gate.

~

Natasha is silent as Tony paces in the hologram before her. Steve is talking to Scott and calling the rest of the Avengers in. 

“Tony please.” Natasha begs. “We might be able to get Peter back.”

“At the cost of what Natasha?” Tony says. “I have my daughter’s...and Harley. What’s the cost. It could undo everything. Or make everything worse.”

“Tony…” Nat begins. “We’ve been through a lot. If there’s a chance...we gotta take it. I had nothing, and I know you did too, then I got this Family. I need to get it back. And wipe the red out of my ledger.” Tony nods. “Just, please...Carol has an idea.”

“Fine. Honey! I’m going out!” Little Morgan steps into the view of the call.

“Aunty Nat!” Morgan says cheerfully. Natasha waves at her as Tonysorts something out in the background. “You taking Daddy?”

“Just for a bit.”

“Uncle Steve? Uncle Clint?”

“They’re busy honey. You’ll see them soon. Bye!” Morgan waves and Natasha turns off the call. 

“How’s Tony?” Clint asks, walking into the common. 

“Nebula’s staying, just Tony, initially. I assume she’ll contact Rocket and Carol.” Clint walks behind her, almost wrapping her into a hug. “You can touch me you know.” Clint just pulls further away. 

“Not the time.” He quickly walks away. Nat sits down and begins to eat her sandwich, trying not to think about how much more it hurts.

~ 

Tony’s feet hit the gravel as he hops out of his car. “Tony.” He looks up at Thor, who’s in a somehow oversized knitted sweater. Thor follows his line of sight and grimaces. “My citizens have taken up rearing sheep. Several locals have befriended them and made these for all of my people.” 

“Alright, Thunder Down under. You know what’s going on?”

“Faintly. Even Bruce doesn’t truly know.”

“I have an idea.” The short man runs up to the others. “Hey Dear, Tony.” Tony stares at the two, Thor wrapping his arm tightly around Bruce.

“And what the fuck is going on between you two?”

“Some of my people are very traditional.” Thor says casually. “The nobles declared that in order for me to continue to rule I needed to marry. They were pushing me towards other noblewomen and Brunn. So as a ‘fuck you’ Bruce agreed to be my other crowned.” Bruce chuckles. 

“We’re not married, just platonically so.”

“Well marked me down as extremely concerned. Let’s just go.” Tony turns on his heel, walking away from Asgardian politics as fast as his short legs would carry him.

~

“We have a plan.” Steve says. “To try and get everyone back.” Every Avenger in the room becomes intrigued. “And it starts with them.” 

Nat leads them to a window overlooking a training room. In it, Tony, Clint, Bruce, Steve, Rhodey and Thor watch four people fighting against hologram robots. The tallest, a man, teleports in a cloud of grey smoke, ganking random holograms till they disappear. The tallest girl with a large, bushy squirrel tail, dodges, punches and throws kicks at the holograms, making them disappear instantly. A small squirrel hangs on her shoulders. Another, a Pakistani looking girl, launches herself around the arena, with limbs growing and shrinking as she does. The final figure stands aside a little. Whenever one comes near them they fight them off with a katana, or two, and then throws a knife at other random ones, never missing. “What’s with knives over there? Doesn’t seem to fit the squad.” Rhodey jokes. ‘Knives’ looks up at the window, as if they heard. They nod at the man, who teleports to the side with the two girls. ‘Knives’ clicks their fingers and all the holograms begin charging her. They run around like a madman, slashing every hologram in a second, before letting go of the Katana’s, where they seemingly disappear. “Well… they’re good. Names?” The other three fighters get back in the arena as more holograms form.

“The man is Shane Alexander Madej, internet personality, age 35. Alias’s Demon Boy, Dark Demon and Demon. Apparently has the X-gene that grants him demonic like powers, such as teleportation, sensing souls, manipulation of minds as well as demonic features.” Nat says, reading off a hologram that enlarges Shane’s face as he fights.

“Next is Kamala Karina Khan, student, age 17. Aliases, Ms Marvel. Is descended from a human species nicknamed ‘The Inhumans’ who have latent abilities. Kamala has the power to shapeshift into any physical thing but uses it to transform her body.”

“Doreen Allene Green, student, age 17. Aliases, Squirrel Girl. Similarly to Mr Madej, has the X-gene, causing her to have a squirrel tail and the abilities of a human-sized squirrel.”

Everyone chuckles, but Thor looks at the final girl.

“She is not of Earth…”

“Got it in one Thor.” Nat says.

“She goes by the name Ace, though her apparent birth name, according to her is Melody Clara-Rose McShane. I don’t know who she is or her profession but, from her physical here, FRIDAY guesses she’s around 17 to 19.”

“She’s damn good with them katana’s.” Clint offhandedly mentions.

“I know I am.” The Avengers turn around, looking at the four people previous in the training room staring back.

“Let’s get down to business.” the 6’4 man says.

“To defeat, the Huns!” The two younger girls yell. The other girl, Ace smirks a little.

“Shall we?”


End file.
